


MATT Training Camp Blurb

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [58]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, Rarepair, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa are invited to the Tokyo training camp





	MATT Training Camp Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MANY WIPS FOR THIS SHIP PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE JUMP ON BOARD WITH ME

Issei’s just chillin, enjoying life, all that jazz. Going through life like he can make every day a good day. And then it gets _better_.

“We’re invited to that training camp Karasuno went to!” Tooru announces after practice one innocuous Tuesday afternoon, and chatter immediatly erupts.

“What camp?” Hajime asks, and Issei raises an eyebrow. If Hajime didn’t know about it, Tooru must have either just found out about it or thought it’d be a great surprise.

“We’ll be going to Tokyo to play with some powerhouses there!” Tooru’s face darkens slightly, his delighted grin turning slightly sharper, “Karasuno has of course been invited, as has Shiratorizawa.” Tooru’s grin is definitely threatening now, “I hope we can show them our best.”

That’s not to say that most of the team wasn’t echoing that threatening aura somehow as they agree.

—

Issei checks his phone as soon as he gets home, and, as he’d guessed, he already has messages from the groupchat.

 **Keiji:** I heard some Miyagi teams have been invited to our training camp

 **Keiji:** Am I correct to assume that some of you will be joining us?

 **Satori:** Yepper pepper~

 **Yuuji:** Aww man, no =(

 **Yuuji:** I hope you guys have fun though!!

 **Issei:** My team’s going

 **Satori:** Niceeee

 **Keiji:** We’ll snapchat you a lot Yuuji

 **Yuuji:** Yayyyyyy

The topic turns to a debate between Keiji and Satori about what will happen in a show they both watch, and Issei offers his guesses based on what they’re saying about the show while Yuuji runs commentary, and they talk until it’s perhaps later than they should have been awake.

—

The day of the beginning of the training camp, Issei arrives at school early to catch the bus with the others. Most of them are half-asleep, and Issei sympathizes. As excited as he is for this, sleep is something he wishes he didn’t have to sacrifice.

Needless to say, most of the bus ride is spent asleep.

Apparently they’re the first of the Miyagi teams to arrive, although the Karasuno bus arrives not five minutes later.

Tooru heads off towards the bus and the waiting group in red, muttering something about captain duties? Even though all it looks like is happening is him, the Karasuno captain and the apparent red captain standing in forcefully relaxed postures a they talk.

Hajime and Takahiro take responsibility for the first years, and Issei strikes up conversation with Shigeru and Shinji as Kentarou trails behind them, glaring sleepily at anything that moves.

Issei’s in the middle of a sentence when he feels a sudden weight drape over his shoulders, “Hello~”

Issei sighs with a fond smile, making no move to shrug off the offending arm, “Hey, Satori,” he says mildly.

The second years are staring at them with expressions that make Issei want to laugh, but he refrains, instead striking up a conversation with Satori about the bus ride there until they hear a dramatic gasp.

They turn their heads to see Tooru turning his nose up at Wakatoshi, who seems to have joined the captains huddle along with someone Issei recognizes as Bokuto Koutarou. Tooru turns away from the other captains and catches their eyes.

When he reaches them, his tone is pleasant enough, “Hello Tendou.”

The second years take this as their chance to escape.

“Hey~” Satori draws out the word in a lighthearted tone, and Issei lightly elbows him. _Play nice_.

“How do you two know each other?”

Satori and Issei exchange a glance before smiling together and chorusing, “Volleyball.”

Tooru looks momentarily disgusted, before Takahiro joins them, “Oh hey man.”

He and Satori exchange a fistbump, and Tooru looks briefly speechless as they  exchange pleasantries. Takahiro has come over a few times at the same time as Yuuji and Satori, so they all know each other well enough.

Tooru blinks and turns away in an “if I don’t see it, it isn’t happening” manner, only to make an _oof_ sound that catches their attention as he bumps into someone.

“I’m so sorry-” Tooru starts, but is cut off by Issei’s excited yet soft welcome.

“Keiji?”

“Hello again, Matsukawa-san, Tendou-san,” Keiji says, posture relaxed even as his eyes shine with excitement and a slight bit of trepidation.

“Drop the -san Keiji!” Satori whines, “We’ve known each other long enough.”

Keiji just shrugs in response.

Satori yelps and nearly falls over when Issei moves, stepping forwards to wrap Keiji in a hug, “Missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Keiji whispers back, and then they’re almost knocked over when Satori joins the hug, nearly tackling them to the ground.

“I am. So confused,” Tooru says in dismay, and Takahiro just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
